Mobile computing devices, such as laptops, computers, tablets, and mobile phones, have seemingly become a ubiquitous part of today's lifestyle. With increasing demand for more and more processing capability and additional functions for use by users, the mobile computing devices are now being configured with state of the art technologies, such as dual and multiple processors, to meet the demands and provide a remarkable user experience.
Along with the support provided by more efficient and improved hardware to the mobile computing devices, the remarkable user experience is also made possible by the use of more and more sophisticated and complex applications. Many such applications are provided by the manufacturer of the mobile communicating device, while many others are later installed by the users to customize their mobile computing devices.
Installation and execution of applications on the mobile computing device is often supported by an operating system, which abstracts the hardware, by providing an interface to the capabilities of the computing device. Present day operating systems provide an environment where several applications may run concurrently, with a minimal of interference between them, but with support for safe data sharing.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for providing safe confluence modality in a mobile computing device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.